


I Only Have Eyes for You

by tomfoolery14



Series: Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drunk in love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: from the dialogue prompt: "that's a good look for you."





	I Only Have Eyes for You

Beneath the glimmering chandelier, Magnus appeared to have a golden halo nestled against the soft spikes of his hair. Alec couldn’t help admiring him from the corner of the dining hall where he was sequestered, nursing a champagne. With his color palette of black and gold, Magnus stood out in sharp, bright, beautiful contrast. Alec’s eye was always drawn to him—in a room full of people, he would only ever see Magnus.

The dinner party guest list was primarily comprised of New York’s younger warlocks, though some like Magnus, that had become pillars in the community, were also in attendance. Magnus was clearly one of the most anticipated invitees, however, given the way there was always someone with him. He was either talking somberly with the elders, listening intently to a group of impassioned youths, or entertaining a handful of children with magic tricks and a smile.

Their gazes met when Alec took a seat at the bar, offering Magnus a grin that grew exponentially when he began to wade towards him through the crowd. “What are we drinking?” Magnus murmured in Alec’s ear when he slid up behind him.

“Champagne.”

“Oh?” Magnus leaned in for a kiss, sucking the aftertaste of alcohol from Alec’s mouth. “Mm,” he hummed in confirmation. “Are you sufficiently bored?”

“I know how much this means to you,” Alec said instead, shaking his head. Magnus had mentored many of the attendees at one point, not only as Brooklyn’s high warlock but as someone who knew the importance of guiding and supporting the Downworld’s youngest. Particularly from his experience without it.

“You’re too good, Alexander.” Running his fingers through Alec’s hair affectionately, Magnus sighed softly. “Let’s go home.”

The party was only a few blocks over from Magnus’ penthouse, so they decided to walk and enjoy the chill of the navy blue night sky. Fingers laced lazily and shoulders bumping from tipsy swaying , they walked along the sidewalk under the streetlamps speaking in hushed voices. There was really no need to be so quiet, but there was a warmth and intimacy in speaking softly, warm breath ghosting across skin.

“You look incredible tonight,” Alec admitted. “The whole time we were there, I couldn’t stop watching you.” His tone had gone husky and low, as was typical when he was varying degrees of drunk.

“I noticed,” Magnus replied with a smirk. “I have to say, the feeling is mutual. That’s a good look for you.”

Alec snorted derisively, looking down at his outfit that was startling plain in comparison to Magnus’—neatly tailored, crisp black pants, a navy blue button down with small silver accents on the shoulders, and the nicest pair of formal boots he’d ever seen outside of Magnus’ walk-in closet.

It had taken time to really start thinking about what he liked in terms of clothes. For a long time, it never crossed his mind to consider his outward appearance other than when Isabelle directed good spirited comments at him about finding suitable attire for an event or teasing him for wearing too much monochrome. But when he called off the wedding, broke out of the cage of repression and duty that forsakes oneself, he did begin to wonder what he would like. And that included his wardrobe; what really represented who he was? Magnus was more than delighted to encourage him along the way.

“It’s been a joy to watch you bloom, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, sobering a bit. “Seeing how happy you are as you, the real you, has made me happy too. When I first met you, I saw the real you like a light flickering faintly in the distance, but now, you’re a wildfire of your creation. And everyone gets to see it, in all its uninhibited beauty.”

“All because of you.” Alec leaned in, his forehead against Magnus’ temple.

“I can’t take credit for that, my love. I may have been the feather you held onto, but you never needed me to fly.”

“Either that made no sense or I’m way more drunk than I thought I was.” Alec frowned in confusion, kissing Magnus’ cheek to console himself.

Magnus laughed, a sound like the effervescence of the champagne their kisses still tasted of. “Maybe it’ll make sense in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at champagnemagnus.tumblr.com!


End file.
